K-Girl and the Bad Apple
by KristinaD121
Summary: When Apply aka Bad Apple and her sidekick, Curly the Worm arrived at my billionaire house and kidnapped Bob, Larry, Jerry Gourd and Jimmy and trap them in the webs of revenge in Apply's Funhouse 3. So it's up to me and Alfred (Archibald Asparagus) to save them from the traps of revenge before it's too late. It has the lesson in about seeking out for revenge.
1. Intro countertop

**KGirl and the Bad Apple intro**

by **~KristinaD121**

[At the countertop]

Bob the Tomato: Hi, kids. Welcome to Veggie Tales show. I'm Bob the Tomato.

Me as K-Girl: And I'm K-Girl. Larry went off to the grocery store.

Bob the Tomato: (turn to me with a smile) Why thanks for joining me today, Kristina. (his smile went down) But, can you be yourself as a "plain ol' Kristina"?

Me as K-Girl: (smiles) Nope. I can pretend to be K-Girl whatever I want like LarryBoy.

Bob the Tomato: Well, I-

Archibald Asparagus: (in his Alfred's bulter outfit, arrived with a smile and he magically carried his cell phone) Bob! Bob!

Bob: Uh, what is it, Archibald?

Archibald: I got a text message from this girl named Lisa Thomasson from Akiak, Alaska!

Me as K-Girl: (excited as I clasp my light purple gloved hands) Wow, cool! Can I see?

Archibald: (smiles at me) Sure. Why not.

Bob: Guys, what about me?

Me as K-Girl: (the two pronged claw got out of my utility belt, grabbed Bob and throw him out) (call out) Sorry, frail and helpless tomato! My claw from my utility gadget belt shouldn't push you aside instead of throwing you out!

Me as K-Girl: (Turn to Archibald with a smile) So, Archie, what did the text message said?

Archibald: It said, "Dear LarryBoy and Archibald, I am 16 years old and I made my garage sale with my parents until the customer, the little boy came and make fun of me by calling me "a scrawny stick girl" so I got angry and hit him. But then, he started to cry and it's my fault for hurting. I shouldn't control myself without hurting and punishing that little boy. What should I do? Can you help me?" (his smile went down) Oh dear. That's seeking out revenge. (closed his cell phone)

Me as K-Girl: (puzzled) Revenge? What's that?

Archibald: (took out the encyclopedia, opened it and read) Revenge which also known as vengeance is a harmful action against a person or group as as response to a real or perceived grievance. Although many aspects of revenge resemble the concept of justice, revenge connotes a more injurious and punitive focus as opposed to a harmonious and restorative one. You see, the goal of revenge usually consists of forcing the perceived wrongdoer to suffer the same or greater pain than that which was originally inflicted. In some societies, it is believed that the punishment in revenge should be more than the original injury, as a punitive measure.

Bob the Tomato: (offscreen and call out) And also the Lord said, "Vengeance is mine" that the Hebrew Bible told us so we shouldn't seek revenge and continue to love another since God loves us, too.

Me as K-Girl: (call out to Bob) We got that point, Bob!

Me and Archibald: (turn to the audience or camera)

Archibald: Lisa, get ready to learn not to seek out revenge while you're watching the show.

Me as K-Girl: Roll film!

[Faded to black]


	2. K-Girl and the Bad Apple

[In my billionaire's mansion]

Bob the Tomato: *vacuumed the carpet with a vacuum cleaner.*

Me as my normal self: *taking Jimmy Gourd, Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd as an invited guests inside my mansion*

Jimmy Gourd: Thanks for inviting us to your mansion, Kristina!

Me: Your welcome. *turn to Bob* Hi, Bob! I invited Jimmy, Jerry Gourd and Larry to our mansion and I thought they loved to be here, right, guys?

Jimmy: Yep.

Jerry: Yep.

A random dog: Yup.

Larry: You have a dog?

Me: Oh no! I don't know whose dog is it.

Bob: I see.

Jerry Gourd: When I ate a hot dog, I'll rather eat a whole spaceship. ^^

Jimmy Gourd: *make a skeptical face* What's a spaceship?

Jerry Gourd: I have no idea.

Jimmy Gourd: Anyway, I'm hungry for pizza.

Me: Oh! I have a cooking chef in here, my mansion! *stood up* Where are my manners anyway? XD *turn to Bob the Tomato* Bob, would you mind ask our chef to make pizza for Jimmy Gourd?

Bob: Sounds like a great idea.*jumps on a big red sensor button on the floor and a speaker beeped*

Chef: [From the speakers and appears from a holographic projector] Hello, what would you like, sir?

Bob: Can you make pizza for Jimmy Gourd?

Chef: What kind?

Me: One minute please, chef. *turn to Jimmy Gourd* What kind of pizza you like, Jimmy? Pepperoni pizza? Chesse pizza? Monzerella pizza? Or the veggie pizza with sliced mushrooms? Which one you like?

Jimmy: Cheese, I guess. Anything that has food in it.

Jerry Gourd: Oh yeah! Me too! Make me a cheese pizza, too!

Me: *turn to the chef* And don't forget two soda drinks for the Gourd brothers.

Chef: Alright, cheese pizza, at your service. Sign off. [holographic projector turns off and the speakers turn off]

Bob: He makes great pizza and you two are in a treat!

Jimmy and Jerry: Yeah! That'll be great for us to eat!

Me: *looking at the window and saw Bad Apple and Curly the Worm outside and they headed to my mansion* Oh no! It's Bad Apple! *turn to Bob, Jimmy and Jerry* Quick! Where should we hide? Hurry before she comes inside my mansion!

Larry: I know! Hop in here! *opens up a secret door in the floor* looks like theres a hidden basement!

Jimmy: Good thinking, Larry!

Jerry: Yeah!

Me: Come on! Everybody in, now!

Me, Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Larry the Cucumber and Bob the Tomato: *hopped into the basement*

Bob the Tomato: *closed the secret door*

Bad Apple and Curly the worm: *entered my mansion and looked around*

Curly: (to Bad Apple) Are you sure there's anyone in here you're looking for?

Bad Apple: (to Curly) I don't know. If not, we have to find any victim in a different place. So let's split up and find the human girl and her tomato butler.

Me: *to Jimmy, Jerry, Larry and Bob* Shh! We have to be quiet or she'll hear us.

Larry: Okay.

Jimmy: *about to sneeze* Ah-Ah!

Me, Bob, Larry and Jerry:

Jimmy: Ha-choo!

Bad Apple: *hearing Jimmy's sneeze* I hear something!

Curly the Worm: *found a secret door on a floor, opened it with a tail and revealed me, Bob, Larry, Jimmy and Jerry in a basement to her* There they are, miss!

Me, Bob, Larry, Jimmy and Jerry: *make a shocked face*

Larry: Oh no! Now what?

Jimmy: I...uh...I think we should surrender.

Me: No! Don't just give up! *point at the small round-shaped door* There's a door! Come on! *turn the wheel on the door to the left until it opened and revealed a tube that Larry got into the tube that take him to Larry-Cave from the episode of Larry Boy: Cartoon Adventure, "Larry Boy and the Angry Eyebrows"* Let's head to the K-Cave where it has an escape pod that Bob invented it! *jumped into the tube and slide thru within the tube*

Bob: Wait for me, Kristina! *jumped and slide in the tube*

Larry: *jumped and slide in it* WHHEEEEEEE!

Curly the Worm: *gasps* Apply, they're getting away!

Jimmy and Jerry: *got and slide in the tube*

Bad Apple: *saw all of us escaped angrily* Dang it! After them!

Bad Apple and Curly the Worm: *got into and slide in the tube*

[At K-Cave]

Me, Bob, Larry, Jimmy and Jerry: *arrived as we got out of the sliding tube*

Bob the Tomato: There's an escape pod! Hurry up, you guys before Bad Apple will find us!

Bad Apple and Curly the Worm: *arrived again to us*

Bad Apple: Not for long, company. *laugh evilly* Mwahahahahahaha!

Bob: *whisper to me* Kristina, I think you should go to Archibald for help with your own good. You have to go to him.

Me: What? Why?

Bob: Because we have no choice to escape, but only you can escaped.

Me: Oh. *turn to Bad Apple* Uh, miss Apply, I was wondering why you're here for us.

Bad Apple: I was here to sent you all to my Apply's Funhouse 3 and give you all temptations. *smile evilly*

Bob: D: Why?

Bad Apple: So you'll have fun like playing video games, vanity and eating food that tempted you all without stoping.

Larry: *gulp* 8S

Archibald: *arrived* I don't think they'll stop us! *pulls a rope and a net falls on the Bad Apple* BINGO! I caught her!

Larry: But what about the minions?

Curly the Worm: Me, Curly the Worm! *hold the scissors with a tail and cut the net to set Bad Apple free*

Bad Apple: *stroked him with one metallic spider leg and smile evilly* Thank you. *shoot out the cobweb-like net out of her blaster*

Larry: Look out! *magically pushed me out of the way*

Me: Oof! ^o^ *hit to the ground*

Bob, Larry, Jimmy and Jerry: *got trapped in a cobweb-like web*

Bad Apple: I got you all now.

Bob: Dang it! *turn to me* Kristina, go with Archibald safely! We'll be alright!

Me and Archibald: *run off and escaped*

Archibald: *While running* Now what?

Me: *still running after him* Let's get in that Larry Manor and I'll became K-Girl to fight Bad Apple!

Curly the Worm: *saw me and Archibald escaped and said to Bad Apple as he point his tail at us* Ma'am! They're getting away!

Bad Apple: Let them go, Curly. Unless we got those boys in my net and we'll imprisoned them in Apply's Funhouse 3. *laugh evilly* D

[Later at Larry Manor]

Me and Archibald: *arrived*

Archibald: Now turned into K-Girl, Kristina!

Me: *got into the closet, got out, and dressed as K-Girl* Let's save our friends from Apply's Funhouse 3!

Archibald: ;D

[Later at the town where Bad Apple made Apply's Funhouse 2 before it flung away with her and it had Apply's Funhouse 3, the huge apple-shaped building with metal bars in the windows.]

Bad Apple and Curly: (watching her pumpkin guards taking Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd to Apply's Funhouse 3)

Curly: Oh, this feels like deja vu!

Apply: Ah, but my slimy little friend, things are going to be a little different this time! You see this time I've actually planned for if they escape from the temptation webs. 8)

Curly: Oh really? What exactly did you do?

Apply: Well, think about it. How did I get defeated the first time?

Curly (angry): That do-gooder Larry boy swung in to saved the people from their temptations and then tied you up to the inflatable apple and flung you away.

One of the pumpkin guards: (pushing Larry forward to the funhouse)

Larry: Actually I didn't quite tie you to it. I just-

Apply: You didn't tie me up to it, Larry Boy, di- (Paused and shocked. Then turns to Larry, grinning) Oh, wait, your name is Larry, isn't it?

Larry: Yes.

Apply: You're also the only person in Bumblyburg uses to get in touch with Larry Boy. You're a cucumber just like him and you have the same annoying little high pitched voice as that clumsy superhero.

Larry(in a deep voice): You can't possibly think I'm Larry Boy, do you?

Apply: Well actually I...

Curly: Wait a second, Apply, you never explained how you were going to keep them in the temptation webs.

Apply: Oh yes, I almost forgot. You see they got out because they were conscious and they knew they were in trouble. But if they believe their temptation was reality, they wouldn't want to leave. Also the webs close on the victim within an hour. Hahahahahahaha! The hero would have to be pretty quick to save so many people from so many temptations in an hour.

Me as K-Girl and Archibald: (hid behind the Obadiah Bumbly statue from Bad Apple/Apply, Curly the Worm and the pumpkin guards)

Me as K-Girl: (whispered to Archie) Archie, Bad Apple locked up Larry, Bob, Jimmy and Jerry in a funhouse with temptation webs. What shall we do now without them seeing us?

Archie: That, my dear, is quite the problem indeed. As I'm sure you've noticed the followers of the Bad apple have grown in numbers. And there doesn't seem to be away around those pumpkin guards. But Perhaps...

Me as K-Girl: Yes, yes?

Archie: Perhaps if we were able to distract them, one of us can slip in undetected. Do you have that radio watch I gave you?

Me as K-girl: Yes, but I don't think it'll make a loud enough noise to distract all of them.

Archie: I'll communicate to you through this, best of luck.

Me as K-Girl: What? (shocked as I saw him zipped away)

Archie: (Smiles at them and then takes out a boomerang. He throws it and it bounces off the the gaurd and comes right back to Archie.) (Sarcastically) Oh dear, it looks like you pumpkins really do have thick skulls. Too bad I bet you can't even understand what I'm saying. (chuckles)

Guard 1: Hey, guys, care to help me teach this asparagus some manners?

(All the guards rush after Archibald who jumps behind a bush to reveal that his scooter was parked there. The pumpkins chase after Archie till they are out of sight.)

Me as K-Girl: (from behind the statue) I guess that's my cue. (Walks towards the door until I looked up at Bad Apple.)

Bad Apple: (Standing on top of the fun house) So you thought it would be that easy just distract a couple of my minions and walk in the front door? Well, my dear, you are dead wrong. (Jumps in front of me)

Me as K-girl: (falls Backwards) Oof! (sit up) What are you doing to them?...Well actually I guess I know you have them in the funhouse for them to be tempted, but that didn't work the first time. Why are you trying the same thing again?

Bad apple: Well, little girl, it's for revenge. The sweet feeling that I've finally taken down those who I hate the most. In fact, that's what I'm tempting them with.

Me as K-Girl: What? How revenge doesn't seem that great?

Bad Apple: Oh, but it is! Each of this veggies sees some one who would like to take their anger out on and are complete blinded to their surroundings all they want is that sweet revenge.

Archie (on the communicator watch): But the Bible says "Vegeance is mine thus saith the Lord." We shouldn't go out to get revenge, let God handle our enemies and continue to love one another!

Me as K-girl: (smiles) Thanks, Arch!

Bad Apple: (used her blaster to shoot out a web at the watch that destroys it)

Me as K-Girl: D8

Bad Apple: (grin evilly) Enough with family fun lessons. Let's get into the fight, shall we?

Me as K-girl: (stood up) I got a better idea. Why don't you let me save my friends and I'll just get out of your hair? What do you say?

Curly: Not likely! 8)

Me as K-girl: (shrugs) Oh well, it was worth a try. (Does a flip over Apply and Curly into the funhouse. Then, I took out my K-Gadget Gun, the light purple buzz-saw popped out and it activated. I used to slice all the metal bars in the doorway until they fell. Then I entered in the funhouse)

Curly: (point this tail at me and cried to Bad Apple) Quick! We have to go after her!

Bad apple: (to Curly) Don't worry, my slippery little friend. (Strokes Curly with one metalic leg) The only way for her to save her friends is show them something better than revenge.

Curly: What's better than revenge?

Bad apple: Absolutly nothing. (Evil Laughter)

Me as K-girl: (ran into the web where Jimmy and Jerry Gourd are)

(Jimmy and Jerry are in a continence store at a desk where a really nerdy carrot is standing)

Jimmy: (to the carrot) I'm sorry, but it looks like you've had enough.

Carrot kid: But I've never had any before this.

Jerry: (angry) Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you made fun of our weights!

Carrot kid: But...

Jimmy: No "buts" about it, this time we're in charge.

Jimmy and Jerry Gourd: (turned to each other and winked)

Jerry: (winks) That's right, Jimmy.

Carrot kid: (stormed away) Fine. I'll just go to a different store.

Jerry: We wouldn't do that if we were you.

Carrot kid: (stopped and turned around to them) Why?

Jimmy: Because we own every store in town. No slushies for you. (Laughs)

Jerry: (Laughs) The apple was right. Revenge is sweet.

Me as K-Girl: (walks in on this scene) Jimmy? Jerry? What are you doing?

Jimmy, and Jerry (Happily): K-Girl!

Jimmy: Oh, this is great, I knew that carrot kid was a jerk, but to think you have the same idea for revenge as we do!

Jerry: Who'd I have to think it? ^^;

Me as K-Girl: Don't you guys realize what you're doing?

Jerry: We're teaching this carrot a lesson in manners! 8)

Jimmy: By giving him what he deserves! 8)

Me as K-Girl: But do you think that's what God wants you to do? You seem to be just hurting him so you can feel better. Didn't Jesus tell us to turn the other cheek if someone hits you?

Jimmy: (turned and magically "point" at the carrot boy) But that carrot kid right over there called me large.

Jerry: And he said it to me, too.

Me as K-Girl: It was mean, but come on, you guys shouldn't let that bother you. You've got to realize it's not your place to punish them! You guys need to forgive and let it be deal with God.

Jerry: (turned to Jimmy) I guess she's right. Don't you think, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Maybe God will call that carrot kid fat.

Me as K-Girl: (shocked) What?! That's not what I meant! Sure I said God should deal with it, but you shouldn't be rooting for some sort of punishment. God is a merciful god and he'd much rather you see the error of your ways and change rather than see you punished. So that's what we should pray for, too.

(The web disappears, and Jimmy, Jerry and I as K-Girl as back in the real world)

Jimmy: Whoa, what happened?

Jerry : I think I ate too many donuts before web travel. (stomach growls)

Me as K-girl: (smiles) I think once you guys stopped seeking out for revenge, the web couldn't hold us!

Jimmy Gourd: (to Jerry) She's right, Jerry. I think seeking out for revenge can be hurtful to each other and us.

Jerry Gourd: Yeah, God wants us to love each other and tell him we're sorry.

K-Girl: Right. Let's pray together to God, tell him we're sorry and ask him to forgive us. Here we go.

K-Girl, Jimmy and Jerry: (bow our heads, closed our eyes and pray)

Jimmy: Dear Merciful God, we're sorry for seeking out for revenge and punished that carrot kid for calling names. We were wrong. You are our merciful God, we can see our error of my and Jerry's ways and we realized it's not our place to punish anyone, but you, our God in heaven. So, would you like to forgive us? We promise not to seek out for revenge anymore and we learn our valuable lesson for our brave, heroic, human girl in purple with her mask, K-Girl. Amen.

Me as K-Girl, Jimmy and Jerry: (finish their prayer and stand up.)

Me as K-Girl: (To the watch) Archie, I've gotten Jimmy and Jerry out of their revenge web! And I'll be entering Bob's.

Archie: Oh, that's wonderful! I'll be over there in a a few minutes! I've lost those guards. Apparently, they got really tired and stopped for some ice cream. I should be back once you're done!

Me as K-girl: (kneel down and placed my light purple gloved hand on Jimmy's back) Jimmy, Jerry, I can't let you guys come this time. You two are safe for now and I don't want to risk Apply coming to check in on us while we're in here.

Jimmy: What's she doing out there anyway?

Apply: (Walks in with a smirk) What's who doing out there? Oh, look Curly, two of the world's fattest gourds of hers. It looks like they found something better than the temptation of revenge. (chuckles)

Jerry: Jimmy...Jimmy, she called me- I mean us.

Jimmy: I know! Jerry, I know!

Me as K-girl: Please, guys, don't give in. Think about it for a bit.

Appley: Yes, just think about how insensitive I was to your big fat, overweight feelings.

Curly: Ooh, that was a good one. ^^

Me as K-girl: Focus here, boys. Remember what the Bible says! Remember why we praise God! Psalms 139:14 "I praise you because I am fearfully and wonderfully made; your works are wonderful, I know that fully well."

Jerry: The Bible says that! Okay, Jimmy, I think I get it!

Jimmy: What?

Jerry: (smiles) We don't need to get revenge here because God made us special!

Jimmy: (smiles back) And he loves us very much!

K-girl: (With one foot in the web) Great job! Now you guys stay out here and I gotta save Bob. Keep Apply from getting in here! (jumps into the web)

Apply: (uses robotic legs to push Jimmy and Jerry out of the way) Get out of my way, you simpletons. (her eyes turned to Curly and grin evilly) Curly, stay here and keep the things that kept Bumblyburg busy. I've got a hero to squash. (jumps into the web)

(I am now inside Bob's revenge, it looks relatively nice. The sun shining over the city, the birds flying and there is a big tower with the words "**Bob TV productions**" on it.)

Me as K-girl: Wow! When Bob wants revenge, he really goes for the big stuff. I guess he'd probably be at the top of the tower in some major office. (Runs into the building)

Apply: (saw me as K-Girl and followed me/her)

Me as K-Girl: (goes into the elevator)

(At the top floor, after dancing to the elevator's music, I as K-girl hears something)

Bob's voice: (Angrily) What did I tell you about the song? Oh yeah, it sucks! Get out of my office! You'll have to work with the song I wrote instead.

Me as K-Girl: I can't believe that's Bob. (Runs down the hallway and arrived to the office of Bob the Tomato) Bob, is that you?

Bob: (angrily) Can't you see I'm in a meeting? (Bob turns and I saw a rhubarb woman named Amanda holding her story ideas in a suitcase) You want to, but in a song called the "What have we learned today song", what type of idea is that? Get out of my sight no better yet you're-

Me as K-girl: (grabbed and shook him) Please, Bob, listen to me, This isn't who you are. You're normally calm and collected.

Bob: Yes, normally I am, but do you know who that is?!

Me as K-Girl: No. (turned to her)

Amanda: (to me) My name is Amanda. I...

Bob: She was the one who ruined my idea for the show ending by playing her "What have we learned song." She was running the company back then and she wouldn't even listen to my ideas! That made me angry, so angry that I've never forgiven her!

Me as K-Girl: (placed my light purple gloved hands on him) But, Bob, you're the one who taught us about forgiveness. Don't you remember what you said? We need to forgive others because God always forgives us.

Bob: (surprised) You remembered that? Wow, I guess I forgot a lesson I taught so long ago...I guess maybe...just maybe. ^^;

Amanda the Rhubarb: (sadly) I'm sorrr...

Apply: (Walks in panting) Wait (Pant) just a (pant) minute!

Me as K-Girl: (shocked) Apply!

Bob: (shocked) Oh, this doesn't look good.

Apply: (grins) Bob, have you ever considered that God does forgive us and he also will punish us when we sin? Now shouldn't you do the same? Didn't Amanda sin against you? Think about it, Bob. Weren't you hurt when she wouldn't even listen to your brilliant ideas? Oh yes, I know everyone loves the show, you know. But could you imagine if it was your song there instead of hers?

Bob: (smiles) You know, Appley. You're right!

Me as K-girl: (clasped my light purple gloved hands and act as a beggar) No, Bob, please.

Bob: God does punish people. But he does it because he's God who knows how everything works he can see the future and knows how it will effect you and the future generations. Sure bad things happen but they aren't always punishment. Like it says in the Bible for the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life. I have no right to judge Amanda, maybe she was busy. Who knows? But I shouldn't seek revenge. Apply, you're right. Everyone already likes the show and I'll admit it's kinda catchy. So... (To Amanda and smiles) Amanda, I forgive you!

Me as K-Girl: (happily) Whoo-hoo for Bob! I knew you wouldn't let Bad Apple fool you!

Appley: Noooooo! How could you?! What? Noooooooooo!

(The web dissolves as the three of us appear back in the fun house!)

Me as K-Girl: (smirk at Bad Apple/Apply with my folded arms) Sorry, Apply. It looks like you failed to trick him since Bob's smart about the Biblical lessons. Hiya! (kick her)

Apply: (Standing on her claws) I'll get you for that kick. (Claws each click as the blades slide out of the spider legs.) What do you think if I make a little salad out of your friends?

Me as K-girl: Leave them alone! (Takes out her K-Gadget gun and point it at her) Or I'll shoot!

Appley: (Stares right at Bob with a smirk) I think I'll start with the tomato.

Bob: D8

Me as K-girl: Don't try me, Apply! I'm serious here!

Apply: Looks like someone is a little angry. (Chuckles) But I really don't think you have the guts to pull that trigger. (Walks towards and corners Bob)

Bob: Urg, K-Girl...I could use some help here!

Me as K-girl: I'm giving you one last chance!

Apply: (Chuckles as she looks at me with a smile) I'm not afraid of your toy gun.

Me as K-girl: I warned you. (Gun shoots a net. The net wraps around Apply's legs)

Apply: (her legs tied up in a net and fell to the ground as she lost her balance) What?! Curley, help me!

Curley: (crawl towards Apply/Bad Apple) I'm coming!

Jimmy and Jerry: (hop in front of him)

Curly the Worm: D8

Jerry: You're not going anywhere. 8(

Jimmy: Not as long as Jerry and I are here. 8(

Jerry: (winks at Jimmy) That's right, Jimmy.

Jimmy: (winks back at him)

Archie: (Burst into the funhouse) K-Girl! (Pants) We have to save Larry now!

Me as K-Girl: What? Why?

Archie: Look at the web!

(They look at the web that started to shrink!)

Apply: (smiles evilly) Yes! In just a few moments, Larry will be trapped in his revenge web forever! (laughs evilly)

Me as K-Girl: Not if I have anything to say about this! (Dives into the shrinking web)

Archie: Bob, call the police! Jimmy, Jerry, keep Curly from freeing the apple!

Bob: What are you going to do?

Archie: I'm going to help K-Girl and Master Larry! (Dives into the web)

(Inside Larry's revenge, it looks just like Bumblyburg square at night. The statue of Obadiah Bumbly shimmers in the moon light as Larry boy swings in! But there's something strange about Larryboy. He seems angry and spiteful. As he swings in, a gun comes out of his utility belt which aims directly at me as K-Girl)

Me as K-Girl: (Excited) Larry! Oh I mean.. LarryBoy! It's good to see you!

Archie: K-Girl, get down! (pushes her down and they ducked)

(Gun fires a blast that sets the ground behind them on fire)

K-girl: Wow! Larryboy has to watch his aim. He almost hit us.

(Three more shots are fired at them, K-Girl and archie dodge each.)

Me as K-Girl and Archie: (leaped behind the statue of Obadiah Bumbly)

Larry-boy: K-Girl, you will pay for moving in on my superhero territory!

Me as K-Girl and Archibald: (hid behind the statue)

Me as K-girl: I did what now?

Archie: You probably don't know this but- (Another shot is fired by larryboy as we got to the back. Then we pop our heads from behind the statue) Each superhero is given a city to defend. Each is the sworn in protector, and they take it very seriously.

Me as K-girl: Okay, I follow you. So I guess I kinda- (another shot is fired, destroying the Obadiah Bumbly statue)

Larryboy: Yes. You "kinda" tried to take over my superhero territory! But I'm not going to let you! (lands in front of them. As several more guns pop out of his utility belt!)

K-Girl: Larryboy, I think we should talk!

Larryboy: Why don't you talk to the ends of my guns?!

Archie: (hop towards LarryBoy) Master Larry, this isn't like you!

Larry-boy: (Shoots a net over Archie)

K-Girl: Archibald!

Larry-Boy: Stay out of this Archie! I gotta deal with this alone!

Me/K-girl: (uses the KGadget gun to swung to the top of a nearby building) (to myself) I gotta find a way for Larry to listen to me!

Larryboy: Looks like we're going to play a game of cat and mouse, huh? I'm great at this! (shoots a bazooka at the building with me as KGirl on the top of it)

(The building collapses)

Me as K-Girl: (falling down) Aaaahhh!

Archie: Nooooo! 8o

Larry-boy: (grins with his closed eyes) Wow! The apple was right! Revenge is sweet! ^^

Me as K-Girl: (Swings in from behind, knocking Larry face down and pin him to the ground) Do you really think that?

Larryboy: (Face down. Muffled answer) Mmf! Mmf! Mmf!

Me/K-Girl: I don't mean to be rude, but be quiet for a moment! First, when I became a super hero, I had no idea I was in your territory. I thought we could just be superheroes because we saw a need for one!

Larryboy: (Face down. Muffled answer) Mmf! Mmf!

Me/KGirl: I know now and if I had known, then I would have to asked you if it was okay. What I meant to say is I'm sorry about that. God wants us to live in harmony and if I was bothering you, I hope we can come to some sort of agreement.

Larry-boy: (Face down. Muffled answer) Mmf! Mmf! Mmf!

Me as KGirl: Wait, I'm not done. Back to what just happened, look at that building you just destroyed. Think about all the people you could have hurt on top of hurting me. Do you think that's what heroes are suppose to do? And on top of that, do you think that's what God wants us to do? (Gets off of Larry boy)

Larryboy: (get up and put his head sadly) You're right. How could I do this? Even if the apple told me revenge was sweet, I should have remembered that my duty as a hero was to save and not to hurt. I'm sorry, K-girl. We'll need to talk superhero business in a little bit. (then wink at me with a smile) But now, let's work together to stop the Bad Apple!

Me as K-Girl: Oh, LarryBoy, I forgive you. (hug him with happy tears)

Archie: (verged with happy tears, still trapped in the net) Oh, I'm touched by the good will of hers. If we hurt someone we loved, we need to apologize and so they'll forgive us.

(The web dissolves and we appear back in the funhouse where Appley is still tied up)

Jimmy, Jerry Gourd, and Bob the Tomato: (happily see us)

Apply aka Bad Apple and Curly the Worm: (surprisingly saw us)

Bob: (smiles) Hey, you guys are back!

Archie: (smiles as he free himself from the net he trapped in) Yes, Bob! And LarryBoy remembered that his duty as a hero was to save and not to hurt any superheroes like K-Girl!

Me as K-Girl: (smiles) Yep. I'm so glad that LarryBoy won't have to attack everybody including me in superhero territory instead of seeking out for revenge.

Bob: Anyway, let's get out of here and let the policemen handle it!

Jimmy: You got it, Bob.

Jerry: Yeah!

Larry: (not in LarryBoy disguise when the web dissolved and so is his disguise) Come on!

Me/K-Girl, Bob the Tomato, LarryBoy, Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd and Archie: (ran off and escaped from the funhouse.)

Curly the Worm: (used the scissors to cut the net to set Apply free)

Apply: Thanks, Curly.

Curly: Don't mention it.

Apply: Now stop them before they escaped! (point her spider leg at me/K-Girl and the gang. She pick him up and throw him to me/K-Girl on the back)

Me as K-Girl: Oof! (got hit and about to fall backward but my balance halt as I was caught in his coil)

Curly: Gotcha! (wrapped his body around me/K-Girl as my mask is removed and sent flying off my head. This revealed that K-Girl is me with brown eyes, the 16 year old billionaire girl who escaped from Bad Apple/Apply and Curly and was with Archie who took me to Larry Manor until I transformed into K-Girl.)

Archie, Bob, LarryBoy, Jimmy and Jerry: (surprised) Kristina!

Jimmy: Kristina, why'd you disguised yourself as a masked superhero?

Apply aka Bad Apple: (to Curly as she crawl out of the funhouse with a grin) Curly, let her go so she will explain to us.

Curly the Worm: (uncoiled or released me and went down to the ground)

Me: (depressed or disappointed) I took fighting class and trained by Bob the Tomato how to be a hero like Larry Boy. But I'm afraid that any bad guys will kidnapped or destroy me while I'm in my normal self because I turned out to be a human damsel-in-distress like it happens that I got kidnapped by the trio of the Scallions and then Awful Alvin.

Jerry: (worriedly) So you dressed as a masked superhero so villains won't attack or capture you?

Me: And so I felt braver to stop the bad guy without noticing me as the "plain old Kristina the billionaire".

Bad Apple: (grin) So you're the human girl who escaped from me and with LarryBoy's butler, Archibald.

Me: (turn to Bad Apple/Apply and nodded) Yes, it's true.

(As everyone stares at me, I look around and see the pumpkin guards have returned)

Me: But we've got no time to worry about my identity now! Look! (as I point at the three large angry pumpkins who lumber up behind Apply)

Larry: What are we gonna do!?

Archie: (Clears throat) Ahem. (nudges Larry)

Larry: (turns to Archie confused) What?

Archie: (clears his throat and looks at Larryboy hoping Larry will understand) Ahem!

Larryboy: Come on, seriously, Archie, we gotta get out of this mess!

Archie: (Sigh) '_ Here, think about it. Like this... (mimicking Larryboy) Whenever there is trouble, I'll be there! Whenever a helpless vegetable calls out, I will answer! Evil doers, beware! You are no match for the awesome powers of …..

Larry: (looks at Archie like he's finally understanding…then) 8D Wait! I get it! (then, he doesn't remembered as he leaned his head down) …..no…..no I don't! (look at Archie) Come on, Archie! What are you talking about?

Me: Larry, we need a hero!

Larry: (in a heroic pose) A hero! I AM That…..

(As we were talking, Apply gets her web launcher ready. And she shoots it at the veggies just as Larry says hero, making the words get all muffled until they all tied up in the cobweb-like net. I managed to jump out of the way of the web shooter just in time.)

Apply: Look, Curly, it seems I missed one. We should enact REVENGE on her!

Curly: I think so! What do you think, Pumpkin brothers?

(Pumpkin Brothers laugh evilly as they surrounded me.)

Bob: (worriedly) K-Girl!

Me: (Sadly) I don't have the mask. I'm not a superhero anymore!

Bob: Yes, you are! God made us all to be his heroes here on earth. These guys may have the power of revenge on their side. But you have a greater power you fight for God's word and His love, it conquers revenge every time!

Me: (smiles) You're right, Bob!

(I looked at the villain. Each one giving me an evil glare)

Me: Hey, Pumpkin Brothers, before you all attack me, tell me. Why do you want revenge on me so much?

Pumpkin 1: Because you… you…urrrgh… I can't remember

Pumpkin2: It's 'cause…

Pumpkin 3: I can't remember either.

Me: (smirks and crossed my arms) Then why fight me? I mean I don't want to fight you, guys. I think you guys could be pretty cool if we all hung out!

Apply aka Bad Apple: Arrggghhhh! You imbeciles! You are fighting her because I hired you to fight her!

Pumpkin 1: (turned to her) Wait when, I mean we've been working for you ever since that whole temptation thing, but I can't ever remember being paid.

(Pumpkins turn around to face her angrily)

Apply: Oops… I… will… I will, we just need to rob a bank first! (nervously) Ha…ha…ha! (whispers to Curly) Curly, help!

Curly: (squirming away past me) You're on your own, sister! Hee hee hee!

Me: Pumpkin brothers, wait! (picks up Curly)

Curly the Worm: (Gulp)

Me: Don't seek revenge on her. Let the law do that. What you should do is. (Hugs Curly)

Curly the Worm: 0.0

(Pumpkin brothers who don't have arms, all go to hug Apply, surrounding her.

Apply: .' Oh brother.

-The next day-

(on the television, Petunia Rhubarb is seen reporting in front of the Apply's Fun House 3)

Petunia Rhubarb: And in a surprising turn of event, Apply and Curly were caught yesterday being hugged in the middle of Bumblyburg park. One of the huggers was our very own, Krisina, Bumblyburg's favorite human resident.

(Everyone whose watching TV, Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Larry the Cucumber in normal self, Archie/Archibald Asparagus, Bob the Tomato, I and the Pumpkin brothers all laugh at the picture on the TV of me, hugging Curly)

Me: (feeling disgusted) I am never hugging a worm again. Too slimy.

(Everyone laughs)

(On the TV)

Petunia: Apply had one thing to say before being taken to jail that day.

Apply: (being dragged by the female carrot police officer and Scooter Carrot to the police truck) I'll get you, K-Girl! I'll be back! I know your secret! I know your secret!

Oscar the gourd chef: (arrived, putting few platters of cheese pizzas on the table and smiles) Bon appetit, everyone.

Me, Jerry, Jimmy, Larry, Bob, Pumpkin Guards and me: (wink at the chef) Thanks.

(As all of us were getting slices of cheese pizzars, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd were talking to each other with smiles)

Jimmy Gourd: Well, sometimes, I could eat a giant pizza.

Jerry Gourd: Oh yeah. Well, sometimes, I could eat 100 pizzas.

Jimmy: Oh yeah. Well, sometimes, I could eat 1,000 pizzas and a giant popcorn meteor.

Jerry: Oh yeah. Well, sometimes, I could eat a giant spaceship.

Jimmy: (made a skeptical face) What's a spaceship?

Jerry: (unsured) I had no idea.

Me: (turn to the screen and smiles) Remember, kids, don't seek out revenge and God wants us to love each other. All of us need to let God handle this. And...the world needs a hero. I am that...

Larry: Hero!

**The End.**


	3. Ending countertop

[Back at the countertop]

Me as K-Girl: (to Archibald) Wow! That was really awesome and epic, Archibald! I like the part that I rescue Bob, Larry, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd from trapping in the revenge web where they seek out revenge.

Archibald Asparagus: (smiles) Why thank you, Madame Kristina. (his smile went down) You see, seeking out revenge was a very violent thing that can hurt people. But you show them what's better than revenge is love and forgiveness.

Me as K-Girl: Yep. I felt brave and wiser. (Turn to the camera) And another thing that they should concentrate themselves to be polite, kind, forgivable, wise and caring without letting our insults bother us like make fun of our appearances, weight and calling nicknames with our confidence. But bad nicknames like loser is very mean and we can't let that bother us, otherwise, we'll seek out revenge by getting angry at and punish them.

Archibald: (smiles at me) That's right. Just like you who is a brave, kind and a smart superhero.

Bob the Tomato: (arrived, wearing a violet-red mask with a letter "B" on his forehead) Hey guys, I'm a superhero, too.

Archibald: (made a skeptical face as the Anime sweat drop appeared on the side of his asparagus spear)

Me as K-Girl: (with a skeptical face and talk to Bob) Who are you suppose to be, Bob?

Bob: I'm not Bob. I'm B-Boy because I have a letter "B" on my mask. And check out my superhero theme song.

Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd: (arrived to us as they sing) ** And so what we have learned applies to our lives today. **

Jerry Gourd: ** And God- **

Jimmy and Jerry: ** God has a lot to say in his book! **

Jerry: ** Book! **

(stopped singing)

Me as K-Girl: (smiles with my right raised eyebrow) Wow. What a catchy theme song that you ask Jimmy and Jerry to make a theme song for you.

Bob: (irritated) Urggh! (To Jimmy and Jerry) Guys! You're suppose to sing a superhero theme song, not that song that Qwerty sing!

Jimmy: Sorry, Bob. We feel like singing this song first during the end of the show.

Bob: (more irritated) What?!

Me as K-Girl: Bob, focus on yourself without seeking out revenge on them and let them finished.

Bob: Alright. (Looking upset)

Jimmy and Jerry Gourd: (smiled at each other and start to sing) ** And see, we know that God's word is for everyone;**

**And now that our song is done, we'll take a look. **

Jimmy: ** Look. **

Jerry: ** Look. **

(Finished singing)

Jimmy Gourd: (turned to Bob/B-Boy with a smirk) Thank ya, Bob.

Bob: (

Me as K-Girl: (patting Bob's head with a smile) Don't worry. You can show us your new theme song when we finished the show. 8)

Archibald Asparagus: Yeah. Let's see that Qwerty has a verse for us. (Turn to Qwerty) Show us the verse, Qwerty.

Qwerty: As you wish. (Change the screen image into a verse that appears in it)

Me as K-Girl: Do not take revenge, dear friends, but leave room for God's wrath. For it is written, "Vengeance belongs to me. I will pay them back, declares th Lord." Romans 12:19.

Jerry Gourd: Wow, just like we punish that carrot boy for making fun of our weights and made us feel better when we treated ourselves until we seek out revenge on that kid.

Jimmy Gourd: Yeah, until K-Girl made us understand that seeking out revenge hurt people and wants us to continue to love like we treated ourselves, but we should treat them as our friends and neighbors.

Me as K-Girl: (smiles) That's right. (Turn to Lisa Thomasson in Qwerty the Computer's screen image) Now you see that you should treat them as yourself with love, Lisa.

Lisa Thomasson: (the 16 year old white skinned girl with long wavy blond hair, gray eyes, pink lips and pink shirt) Yeah, I shouldn't made that little boy cry when I lost my control. (smiles) When I see him, I'll come to apologize him, and teach him how to love and be kind like you since you're wise and kind.

Me as K-Girl: (smiles) Why thank you, Lisa. Oh, by the way, you look beautiful and special when God made you.

Lisa Thomasson: (smiles big) Thanks, K-Girl. So are you. I really love your hair and costume.

Me as K-Girl: (giggle) Thanks again for the comment.

Lisa: You're welcome again. If I see you someday, we can be friends like neighbors since it looks like you're in the neighborhood.

Lisa: (to Archibald) And thanks to you, too, Archibald.

Archibald: You are very welcome, Lisa. (Turn to the camera) So that's all for today, kids.

Bob: (to the camera and is now without his mask) So remember, God made you special.

Me as K-Girl: (to the camera) And he loves you very much.

Me as K-Girl, Bob, Archibald, Jimmy, Jerry, and Lisa: Goodbye!

Larry the Cucumber: (arrived and carry two bags of groceries) Hello. Wanna help me carry these bags of groceries to my house?

Me as K-Girl, Bob, Archibald, Jimmy and Jerry: (smiles) Sure.

**The End.**


End file.
